disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Texas Disney Studios
NOTE: PLEASE EDIT THIS! Texas Disney Studios (Formerly known as Texas Disney MGM studios until 2008) is a part of Walter Disney Universe Resort and is the Walt Disney Studio Park Paris styled park. Park Opening: March 20, 1992 History In January 1993, the park's first major expansion came. The park got a new area based on the Disney Afternoon named The Disney Afternoon Avenue. This featured, , , and a clone of Disneyland's The Disney Afternoon Live! Plane Crazy. In June 2001, it was announced the One Saturday Morning Club would closed in February 2002 to make room for a new area named Disney Channel Studios which was set for a June 2003 opening. Lands Studio Lot * The Great Movie Ride * AMC Theater (January 20, 2020-present) Production Lot *Rock 'n' Roller Coaster *Muppets in Texas (Reopened version) 1999-present *Armageddon – The Special Effects *The Sorcerer's Hat *House of Mouse *''The Twilight Zone'' Tower of Terror (Formerly in Backlot) 1997-present Springfield (July 23, 2019-present) * The Simpsons House: Meet & Greet (July 23, 2019-present) * The Simpsons Ride (Formerly at Universal Studios Tennessee) 23, 2019-present * Kwik E Mart (July 23, 2019-present) (July 23, 2019-present) * Krusty Burger (July 23, 2019-present) * Kang & Kodos: Twirl and Hurl (Formerly at Universal Studios Tennessee) 23, 2019-present * Moe’s Tavern (July 23, 2019-present) * The Frying Dutchman (July 23, 2019-present) * Cletus’ Chicken Shack (July 23, 2019-present) * Luigi’s Pizza (July 23, 2019-present) * Lard Lad Donuts (July 23, 2019-present) * Duff Gardens (July 23, 2019-present) * Bumblebee Man’s Taco Truck (July 23, 2019-present) Animation Lot *Family Guy: Back to the Multiverse AGAIN! (13+) (January 17, 2020-Present) (Replaced Animagic!) *Disney Animation **Animation Academy **Character Close-Up **Sorcerer's Workshop **Animation Screening Room *Patti's Arcade (2016-present) (Reopening) Streets of America * Muppet Vision 3D (1992-present) * Hyperion Theater **The Legend of the Lion King (2002-Present) **Disney's Aladdin: A Musical Spectacular (2004-Present) * Honey, I Shrunk the Kids: Movie Set Adventure (1992-present) Marvel Universe (2019) * Spider-Man Doc Ock’s Revenge (2019) * Hulk Epsilon Base 3D (2019) * Avengers Battle of Ultron (2019) * Thor Thunder Spin (2019) * Iron Man Experience (2019) * Avengers: Flight of the Quinjets (2019) * Ant-Man and The Wasp: Nano Battle (2019) * Guardians of the Galaxy – Mission: BREAKOUT! (2019) Disney Channel Studios (June 14, 2003-present) On June 3, 2001, it was announced the One Saturday Morning Club would closed in February 2002 to make room for a new area named Disney Channel Studios which was set for a June 2003 opening. On October 26, 2001, it was confirmed One Saturday Morning Club would close on February 7, 2002, Disney Channel Studio would open on June 14, 2003 and that Disney Channel Studios would keep Nightmare in Bluffington, Patti's Arcade, and 101 Dalmations Bumpity Bump with Doug Live being replaced by a clone of Florida's Playhouse Disney – Live on Stage!, Humongous Kiddieland would be replaced by an expansion for Patti's Arcade, and Hazelnut Balloon Bash would be replaced by TheKimCoaster which is themed to Kim Possible. Nightmare in Bluffington, Patti's Arcade, and 101 Dalmations Bumpity Bump were originally gonna close in February 2002 until it was announced on October 26, 2001 that Disney Channel Studios would keep Nightmare in Bluffington, Patti's Arcade, and 101 Dalmations Bumpity Bump. *Disney Junior – Live on Stage! (2003-present, A live show attraction featuring puppets of characters from Disney Junior's popular television programs. Formerly known as Playhouse Disney – Live on Stage! from 2003 to January 2011. This Texas version of the show follows exactly the same pattern as the Florida version. In April 2005, the show replaced Rolie Polie Olie with JoJo's Circus. A re-imagined version of Playhouse Disney – Live on Stage! opened in February 2008, with some new characters from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Handy Manny, Little Einsteins, and My Friends Tigger & Pooh. Despite its name change at the time of the block's rebranding, the show itself wasn't updated until 2013 for unknown reasons despite it being renamed to Disney Junior - Live on Stage! in March 2011 and all signs of Playhouse Disney being removed from the stage show in January 2011. In February 2013, the show replaced Handy Manny, Little Einsteins, and My Friends Tigger & Pooh, respectively, with Sofia the First, Doc McStuffins, and Jake and the Neverland Pirates when it was revamped. Replaced Doug Live.) *(2016-present, a Teen Beach Movie themed kids' play area. Replaced Patti's Arcade which closed in April 2015.) *Disney Channel Boardwalk Crazy (2003-present, A retheme of Boardwalk Crazy now themed to Disney Channel's shows and movies) **- a-themed boardwalk game. **- a-themed boardwalk game. **- a-themed boardwalk game. **- a-themed boardwalk game. **- a-themed boardwalk game. **- a-themed boardwalk game. *Fish Hooks: The Ride (June 2011-present, a water coaster similar to Journey to Atlantis at Sea World Orlando ride but it's based on the 2010 Disney Channel TV series of the same name and the facade it the fish tank from the TV show. The Buds Pets building serves as the queue and loading area for the ride.) *The KimCoaster (June 2003-present, a roller coaster based on Kim Possible.) *Phineas and Ferb Danville Busters (August 2012-present, a dark ride based on Phineas and Ferb. Replaced Nightmare in Bluffington) *Gravity Falls Monster Hunt (September 2014-present, a dark ride based on Gravity Falls. Replaced Maggie's Bug Bump.) *Superstar Kids Sports (2005-present, an interactive play area based on the Superstar Kids Sports series) **Casey Robins' Spinnaroo (2005-present, replaced Pablo Sanchez's Home Run Derby) *Disney Channel Rocks! *Patti's Arcade (2016-present) (Reopening) Former Attractions Studios Lot * CineMagic (2007-October 1, 2017), Replaced by AMC Theater Production Lot * Muppets In Texas (1992-1996, demolished for Rock N Roller Coaster) * Soundstage Restaurant (1992-1996, demolished for the reopening of Muppets In Texas) Animation Lot * Voyage of The Little Mermaid (1992-December 2003, replaced by Animagic!) * Animagic! (September 12, 2005-January 1, 2018, replaced by Family Guy: Back to the Multiverse AGAIN!) Streets of America * Roger Rabbit II Preview (1992-1995, closed due to the film being cancelled) * Twin Towers (1995-2001, closed and demolished due to 9/11, replaced by Hyperion Theatre and part of the old elevator still used for VIP guests/handicap) * Animal Circus Jamboree (1993-2002, gutted for Plaid Banana Kiddieland) Backlot * 1894 Historic House (1989-1994, demolished November 1, 1994 after the 100 year historic contract ended and failed to renew, replaced by Twilight Zone Tower of Terror) * Lights, Motors... Action! Stunt Show Spectacular * Studio Backlot Tour (both closed to make room for Springfield) Disney Afternoon Avenue (January 1993-1996), Replaced by One Saturday Morning Club The original plan for the land dated back to 1990 and the land was for it to be called The Kobra Klub and it was to feature The Kobra All-Stars Revue, Bebe Bee's Flower Hunt (With The Honey Factory funhouse like attraction as the post-show), Bungee Rabbit's Bounce!, WaterBug's Splash Station, Porcupine Percy: Live on Stage, and Kobra Klub Train Station. But in Spring 1991, the plans were cancelled due to Kobra Nile Duck Games decided to work on a land named The Kobra Klub for Disney MGM Studios in Florida. On March 31, 1992, the idea evolved into Disney Afternoon Avenue. Shorty after, construction for Disney Afternoon Avenue began. The Kobra All-Stars Revue became The Disney Afternoon Live!: Plane Crazy, the planned Flower Hunt became the St. Canard Adventure, Bungee Rabbit's Bounce! became Baloo's Treehouse, WaterBug's Splash Station became DuckTales Splash Station, and Kobra Klub Train Station became Disney Afternoon Train Station. Plus, the Disney Afternoon Avenue had rides that were not in Texas' plans for The Kobra Club which were the Rescue Rangers Raceway, Pinky the Flamingo's Spin-A-Roo!, and The Kobra Klub. *The Disney Afternoon Live!: Plane Crazy (January 1993-1995, replaced by The Kobra Nile Duck All-Stars) - a Disney Afternoon-themed live stage show. Don Karnage and Fat Cat have stolen the X-22 spy plane. Now it’s up to Baloo, Launchpad, Chip, and Dale to recover it. Replaced by The Kobra Nile Duck All-Stars. *Darkwing Duck's St. Canard Adventure (January 1993-1996, replaced by Doug's Nightmare in Bluffington) - a dark ride based on the "Darkwing Duck" TV series. **St. Canard (January 1993-1996, replaced by Patti's Arcade) - a funhouse-like attraction that acts like a post show to the St. Canard Adventure dark ride. *Baloo's Treehouse (January 1993-1996, gutted for Hazelnut Balloon Bash) - a frog hop-like attraction for children ages 3 to 6 based on the "TaleSpin" TV series. *DuckTales Splash Station (January 1993-1996, gutted for 101 Dalmations Bumpity Bump) - a small water park for children ages 3 to 6 based on the "Ducktales" TV series. *Pinky the Flamingo's Spin-A-Roo! (1995-1996, replaced by Pablo Sanchez's Home Run Derby!) - a spinning ride based on Rockatoo! *Rescue Rangers Raceway (January 1993-1996, gutted for Baseball Kids LIVE!/Backyard Baseball LIVE!) *Disney Afternoon Train Station (January 1993-October 1997, renamed to the OSM Club Train Station) - a train ride with scenes based on The Disney Afternoon shows. *The Kobra Klub (1993-1997, replaced by Humongous Kiddieland) *The Kobra Nile Duck All-Stars (1995-1996, replaced by Doug Live) - a Kobra Nile Duck Games-themed live show. This show was planned in 1990 under the name The Kobra All-Stars Revue. The Kobra All-Stars Revue would have been an audio-animatronic show based on various characters from the popular Kobra Nile Duck games. One Saturday Morning Club (January 1997-February 7, 2002), Replaced Disney Afternoon Avenue. Replaced by Disney Channel Studios which opened in 2003. Kept the Afternoon Avenue name until November 1997 Unlike at Disneyland and Disneyland Minnesota, this one opened first. * The Weekenders LIVE! (2001-2002, replaced Backyard Baseball LIVE!) * Backyard Baseball LIVE! (January 1997-2001, replaced by The Weekenders LIVE!, a live show based on the Backyard Sports series. In 1998, they updated the show and added 2 animatronics based on Sunny Day and her pal Vinnie The Gooch. Formerly known as Baseball Kids LIVE!) closed because of a fire * Doug Live! (January 1997-February 2002, Here, Doug and his friends performed daily. Guests were selected to play some of the other roles in the show. Replaced The Disney Afternoon Live. Replaced by Disney Junior – Live on Stage!) * Hazelnut Balloon Bash (November 1997-November 2001, gutted for The KimCoaster) - a balloon flat thrill attraction based on Pepper Ann, located right of The Weekenders LIVE!. * Doug's Nightmare in Bluffington (January 1997- February 2002, a dark ride based on the Disney adaption of Doug.) ** Patti's Arcade (January 1997-February 2002) - a Doug-themed arcade. It's the post show for the Nightmare in Bluffington dark ride. * Pablo Sanchez's Home Run Derby! (January 1997-2001, a swinging flat ride based on Backyard Sports. Replaced Pinky the Flamingo's Spin-A-Roo!) * Humongous Kiddieland (May 1998-February 2002, replaced by an expansion of Patti's Arcade, a Humongous-themed indoor kiddieland with 2 spinning rides based on Putt-Putt and Freddi Fish, a frog hop-like attraction based on Pajama Sam, and a Scrambler-like attraction based on Spy Fox.) * Boardwalk Crazy (1997-2002), Rebranded to Disney Channel Boardwalk Crazy with the boardwalk games now themed to Disney Channel Original Series/Movies. ** Pablo Sanchez's Throw Mania! - a Backyard Sports-themed boardwalk game. Renamed in 2001 as "Baseball Mania" and lost the Backyard Sports theming. ** Crazy-Go-Lucky Dodgeball! - a Recess-themed boardwalk game. * 101 Dalmations Bumpity Bump (January 1997-February 2002) - a bumper cars-styled attraction based on 101 Dalmations the series. * Saturdayville Movie Theater (1997-2002, a movie theater playing episodes from many One Saturday Morning shows. The preshow features parody posters such as Seattle Sanchez (Indiana Jones), Doug Wars (Star Wars), and School Story (Toy Story).) Disney Channel Studios (June 14, 2003-present) *Doug's Nightmare in Bluffington (June 2003- February 2011, replaced by Phineas and Ferb's Danville Busters, a dark ride based on the Disney adaption of Doug.) **Patti's Arcade (2003-April 2015, gutted for a Teen Beach Movie themed kids' play area, a Doug-themed arcade. Originally the post show for the Nightmare in Bluffington dark ride until it got closed in 2011. Expanded after the Humongous Kiddieland shut down. In 2014, it was announced that the arcade would be moved to another section of the park with the original location being replaced by a Teen Beach Movie themed kids' play area) *101 Dalmations Bumpity Bump (June 2003-January 2005, replaced by Maggie's Bug Bump) - a bumper cars-styled attraction based on 101 Dalmations the series. *Maggie's Bug Bump (September 2005-January 2011, gutted for Gravity Falls Monster Hunt) - a bumper cars-styled attraction based on The Buzz on Maggie. *Nutty Bug's Playroom (2003-2004) *Jimmy Two-Shoes 4D (2009-2013) - a 4D attraction based on Jimmy Two-Shoes. **Heloise's Horror House (2009-2013) Plaid Banana Kiddieland (2004-2013) A sub-area based on Plaid Banana Entertainment. * Moop and Dreadly's Big Adventure (2004-2013) * Loona Bunny's Carousel (2004-2013) * Nibbles and Sparks' Rockin' Boat (2004-2013) * Jr. Boardwalk Playground (2004-2013) ** Princess Connie's Sea Shell Music! ** Bounce with Ollo! * Club Sing-A-Ma-Jigs (2010-2012) Entertainment * Villains Unleashed (October) Incidents *On February 28, 1993, a small fire broke out during The Disney Afternoon Live: Plane Crazy. The fire was quickly extinguished and no one was hurt due to the incident. The show resumed performances the next day. *On March 15, 1998, a glitch causes Nightmare on Bluffington to shut down, stranding over 6 riders before being evacuated 2 hours later, no one get hurt. *On February 11, 2000, a fight broke out between a bunch of mothers broke out a fight due to who's gonna be in line first on Doug's Nightmare in Bluffington, but later got arrested. *On January 2001, an animatronic of "Samantha Pearce" seen in the post-show for Backyard Baseball LIVE! caught fire. No one was hurt and the fire was quickly extinguished after spreading to Wilbur the gerbil and destroying the wall. Backyard Baseball LIVE! closed because of the fire. *On February 7, 2002 the last day of One Saturday Morning Club, a few minutes before One Saturday Morning Club closed permanently, a second fight broke out between a bunch of mothers broke out a fight due to who's gonna be in line first on Doug's Nightmare in Bluffington, but later got arrested. *On April 6, 2002, a tram at the Studio Backlot Tour collided with a sign that was protruding onto the roadway. Injured passengers were treated on the scene. *On August 16 2002, a woman actress who played Ursula in the Voyage of the Little Mermaid! accidentally fell down from the stage where dove off the stage, landing on the steps. She was knocked unconscious and received minor injuries. *On August 2011 during the final ride of Nightmare in Bluffington, ride vehicle number stopped in the middle of the ride due to a glitch, no one was injured and they got into the emergency exit which leads up to *August 10, 2017 - After the removal of Kim Possible, There was protesters from all around North America that protested her to come back. She was added back in February 2018. *April 16, 2019 - broke out in the parking lot, nothing was broken except parking lot signs that were being removed for new, Disney themed ones. This was said to be inspired by the Notre Dame cathedrial incident, since then, some wood-based rides were closed for safety. *On October 14, 2019, guests in one ride vehicle at The Simpsons Ride were sprayed with a nontoxic substance described as a "derivative of vegetable oil". No injuries were reported, and the guests were given a change of clothes and allowed to shower at the property. The park identified the source of the oil but were not able to determine the cause of the incident, and the unaffected ride vehicles at The Simpsons Ride remained open. Studios * Playhouse Disney's New House (2014-Present) * Bear in the Big Blue House (2007-Present) * The Muppet Telethon Show (2012-Present) * Funimation Dubbing Studios (Located where Downtown land is today. 2002-2010; Covered with fake leaves to hide the building and SBNO from 2010-2012; Demolition began September 2012 and ended February 2013) * Disney Animation Texas (1989-present) * Disney Television Animation Texas (created of Pokemon: 2015-present, Darkwing Duck & more) Category:Walter Disney Universe Category:Theme Parks Category:Disney Parks